Nicholasland Wiki
' ' Did you know? Town of Wellington tripled its population in a year? Al G. Bra, born in Arithmetic was the founder of the branch of mathematics called algebra? Lin Heung Wai, Port Run, a new town under the Port Run Satellite Cities Project, has a nickname of "The back garden of Capitol City"? Transit Information Gravenhurst Regional Transit - Caithness - Caledonia [[Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 57 'Borden - Caledonia Link'|'57' Borden - Caledonia]] : Service adjustments, effective April 8. 8 AM and 7 PM rush hours trip will be diverted to Caledonia Multiplex GO Station to better connect with GO Transit services. [[Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 58 'High Street'|'58' High Street]] : New route, effective April 8. A new route operating during rush hours only will begin on April 8. The route will serve the residential area along High Street, as well as act as an industrial shuttle for the Caledonia Multiplex Industrial Area. [[Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 137 'Caledonia'|'137' Caledonia]] : Route restructure, effective April 8. To better utilize vehicle resources, and to better serve the corridor, route 137A and 137B services are now cancelled. Services covered by these branches will be replaced by adjustments in Routes 137, 137C, and 138. [[Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 138 'Caledonia Local'|'138' Caledonia Local]] : New route, effective April 8. A new route following mostly the service area of the old Route 137A will be created, and will be upgraded to a full-time service. The route will provide full service to Main Street Caledonia, and limited service to the Caledonia Catholic Church and Ingrid Falls. During rush hours, the route will connect to Caledonia Multiplex Terminal. Featured Picture The skyline of the Royal Watersauga Crown Colony of Port Run. To the left is the colony's capital, Capitol City, which is separated from Port Run Principality to the right by the Cosmoplay River. The content on this wiki is solely fictional, hence the name "Imaginary Lands of Nicholas". Please note that all these places are fictional and imaginary, though they might sound real, or bear a real geographical name that actually exists. The author(s) of this wiki will not accept any legal liabilities on the content here. Some images are borrowed off other sites. If this offends your rights, you may request us to remove the picture. Please be cautious and bear this in mind while browsing through the wiki. Shall you have any questions and commentaries regarding this wiki and its contents, please feel free to e-mail us at the.canadian.roadgeek@gmail.com | style="width: 35%; padding-left: 10px;" | Weather Conditions - Nicholas City The Cosmobank Composite Index (CCI) The Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Wiki is an encyclopedia all about the fictitious land in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that everyone can edit. Our content is released under CC-by-sa-3.0，anyone can use the material freely from this encyclopedia. See our disclaimer below for more details. | How to use Wiki Anyone can edit our content, but please follow our guidelines and rules. Whether you are starting a new page, or editing our existing content, or adding an image, you are helping us. There are currently ' ' users. You may work with them through their talk pages. Start by helping out now. Use the box below. Help out now! Create an account We suggest you to create a free Wikia account. Create a user account, instead of contributing anonymously. Benefits of your own user account include the ability to upload images, create new articles, plus the right to be heard in votes and elections. Creating your own user account will also allow you to customize the look and feel of the wiki while at the same time hiding your IP address from other users. Our project does not stop here! Visit our other wikis in different languages and our other projects. |} |- | |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse fr: zh: